


Safe

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Microfic, Mild Smut, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, for once lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29139918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: It was exciting. Teasing.Hot.Yet—
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Safe

It was exciting. Teasing.  _ Hot.  _ Licks chased gasps from his throat. Fingers elicited tingles, groans, shivers. Grinds unleashed ravenous fire. Yet—

“Wait,” he gasped as his stomach knotted. Immediately, Harry’s lips left his neck. Cool air rushed against it, hollow, lonely. 

“What is it?” Harry asked, tenderly caressing his cheek. “What’s wrong?” 

“I—um, I know—I mean, I—I hope… But I just—C-can— _ Huuhh _ ,” he whined, burying his head in his hands. 

“Hey, shh gorgeous, it’s okay," Harry soothed, fingers tangling delicately in his hair. "We don’t have to do this if you don't want—”

“No!” He rushed, eyes snapping to Harry's. "No, it's, it's not that." 

Gorgeous green eyes waited patiently as he bit his lip, fought to breathe.

“I just—am I… Can you tell me I’m safe?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come and find me on Tumblr, @april-TheLightFury115 :D


End file.
